When Did you Fall in Love?
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Daphne's daughter, Katherine, asks her question.


**When Did you Fall in Love? **

Daphne was in the living room, tidying up things on the glass table when her daughter, Katherine, came bounding in.

She had her father's blonde hair and her mother's soft, brown, fawnlike eyes.

"Hello, Mommy!" She said.

"Oh, hello, darling," Daphne replied, doing some last minute touchups on the plant in the middle of the table.

"I want to ask you something," Katherine said, sitting down on the fainting couch and facing her mother.

"Yes?"

"When did you fall in love with Daddy?"

Daphne stared at her daughter. "When did I fall in love with your father?"

"Yes."

"Well," Daphne said, taking a seat next to her. It took her a moment or two to find her voice. "As you already know, your father has been in love with me for so many years."

"Uh-huh," Katherine said, nodding.

"Six years after I started working for the Cranes, I met a man named Donny Douglas. Donny and I began to date."

"You and a man named Donny?"

"Yes," Daphne chuckled. "We dated for a while; I was completely unaware of your father's feelings. Donny and I actually got engaged. We were madly in love… and then your Uncle Frasier accidentally let it slip that your father had been in love with me for so long. I couldn't get him out of my mind, and then, I found myself falling in love with him." She sighed. "The eve before my wedding, he told me everything. And even though I rejected him at first…" Katherine gasped loudly. "I realized I love him too much to let him go, and so we left my wedding together."

"You walked out on your wedding?"

"It seemed like a huge mistake at first, as things weren't going our way. Mel, your father's wife at the time, and Donny were making things extremely difficult for us. But, in the end, it all worked out."

"Wow," Katherine said. "I hope I can find someone to love me like Daddy loves you."

"Oh," Daphne sighed, pulling her daughter into a hug. "You will find someone like that, Katherine; I know it. You're a very special person."

"Thank you, Mommy."

At that moment, Niles and David walked through the door.

"Hello!" Daphne said. "How was your trip to the museum?"

"Uneventful," Niles said, laughing. "No, I'm joking. David certainly did enjoy himself, didn't you?"

"I guess so." David shrugged. "Grandpa's taking me to a Mariner's game tomorrow."

Niles couldn't help but cringe. "Well, whatever makes you happy, son." He kissed his daughter on the cheek. "How was your day, you two?"

"Oh, it was good," Katherine said, smiling at Daphne. "I'm going to go upstairs and play with David. Can we, David?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," David said, taking his sister's hand and leading her upstairs.

"I love how close they are," Niles commented. "I just don't hope they don't get as competitive as Frasier and me."

"I don't think any siblings can be as competitive as you two," Daphne laughed.

"So, my angel, it's been a good six hours since I've last seen you." Niles kissed her.

As their lips made contact, memories began to flash through Daphne's mind.

"_Oh, Daphne, I adore you!" Niles cried as he and Daphne danced the tango. _

"_I adore you, too!" She replied.  
><em>

_"What?" _

"_I adore you, too!" _

"_You're beautiful, you're a goddess!" _

"_Doomdah, doomdah, doomdah, doomdah," Daphne sang as she cut the vegetables in Niles's kitchen. _

"_Heart and Soul, I fell in love with you, Heart and Soul," Niles began singing. "Like a fool would do…"  
><em>

_"Madly," Daphne sang with him. "Because you held me tight, and stole a kiss in the night." _

"_Oh, you forgot to pay the toll," Niles said as Daphne was about to scurry off during their masquerade as husband and wife to fool Clive. _

_Daphne kissed Niles lightly on the lips. _

"_You paid too much," he told her. "Here's your change." He kissed her. _

Niles broke the kiss and smiled at his lovely wife; she smiled back.

Now that she'd thought about it, she had fallen in love with Niles even before she met Donny.

**The End**

**Author's note: I know some people name Niles and Daphne's daughter 'Hester,' but I really like the name 'Katherine,' so yeah…. **


End file.
